XY089
* Closed * * }} A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! (Japanese: イーブイはひとみしり！？お花畑でつかまえて！！ The Who is Shy of Strangers!? Capture at the Flower Garden!!) is the 89th episode of the , and the 888th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 24, 2015, in Canada on November 7, 2015, and in the United States on November 14, 2015. Blurb As our heroes take a break in a beautiful meadow on their way to Anistar City, Serena and Bonnie unexpectedly come across an Eevee, dancing joyfully in the sunlight! Serena is quite charmed by the Evolution Pokémon, but then Ash calls out to the girls and startles Eevee into running away. Determined to find Eevee again, Serena decides to put on a performance to attract its attention. Sure enough, Eevee creeps up to watch—only to be grabbed by Team Rocket! In the battle that follows, Eevee uses Protect to keep Serena out of the line of fire, and Pikachu’s Thunderbolt soon sends the villains blasting off again. Serena asks Eevee to join her Pokémon Showcase team. After a bit of shy hesitation, Eevee agrees, and our heroes are off once more—with a new member in the group! Plot On their journey to Anistar City for 's next Gym Badge, finds out that the next Pokémon Showcase will also be held at the same city. , noticing Serena slowing down, asks her if anything is wrong. Serena replies saying she is worried that she has a lot to work on for her next Showcase. Ash comments he also needs to do some more training. As the group walk continue to walk through a forest, Ash and find an open field of flowers with fresh air, and decide to take a break there. Bonnie runs off to play, while decides to make tea. Ash, Clemont and Serena all take out their Pokémon from their Poké Balls. Meanwhile, are spying on them on a ledge higher above. James and comment that they would like a rest like Ash and the group, however Jessie gets angry at them and becomes determined to win the next Showcase which Serena is also entering. As Clemont continues to make tea and Ash is playing with , Serena makes a crown of flowers for herself as well as for Bonnie and . Dedenne jumps up in excitement at it, but accidentally knocks the crown off her head. The crown then rolls down a hill which Dedenne and run after. Pancham catches it as it bounces off a rock, but then notices an dancing on a ledge behind the rock. Serena, Bonnie, , Pancham and Dedenne all look it wonder at Eevee who is so light on its feet. Ash then calls out that tea is ready, scaring Eevee away. Over tea, Serena comments on the Eevee, saying that seeing Eevee may help in coming up with a brand new routine for the Pokémon Showcase. The group then decide to look for Eevee. Team Rocket, who are still spying on the group, overhear their conversation, and Jessie also decides to search for Eevee for her Showcase performance. Meowth comments that he can dance too and gets up to dance, but is ignored by the other two. To search for Eevee, Clemont pulls out his invention he calls "Living Thing Finder Mark 2". Clemont narrows the search to Pokémon of small size, but it instead detects a and a . It then malfunctions and explodes. The group then decide to split up to look for Eevee. The group are unsuccessful in finding Eevee, and Serena decides to look just one more time. Serena heads off into long grass, but Eevee, who is hiding up in a tree, shouts out to her. Serena stops at Eevee's voice and then realizes she is at the edge of a cliff and that Eevee had saved her. Eevee runs away but Serena decides not to follow, and instead places her crown of flowers on a rock for Eevee. Clemont and Bonnie then have another plan, and place Serena's Poké Puffs in various locations to lure Eevee. Eevee takes a Poké Puff and notices, allowing Eevee to run away with it. Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne then notice it has disappeared, blaming for eating it instead. The group then head off to sleep, determined to look for Eevee the next day. During the night, Serena is unable to sleep and takes a walk into the fields with Braixen and Pancham. She finds Eevee dancing on a ledge, and wearing the crown she had left for Eevee. Serena again comments she would like to befriend the Eevee, and Braixen and Pancham agree. The next day, Serena says to the others that she would like to look for Eevee in another way, this time by showing Eevee how happy she and her Pokémon are during a performance. Braixen and Pancham perform by combining and respectively. Eevee, who is interested, draws closer. Serena then notices Eevee and talks to it, asking whether it would like to join them to perform in Pokémon Showcases. However, Team Rocket intervenes by capturing Eevee in a net. They then take out and for battle. Inkay uses which Pikachu counters with . Gourgeist uses which is countered by Braixen's Flamethrower. Inkay then begins to use which Pikachu tries to block with , but gets thrown back with a surprise . Serena commands Pancham to use , which successfully frees Eevee from the net but sends it flying through the air. Serena runs and grabs Eevee safely despite Gourgeist's attempting her from doing so. Eevee then runs away from both Serena and Team Rocket. Team Rocket try to follow it but is blocked by Serena who tries to protect Eevee. Jessie commands Gourgeist to use Seed Bomb at Serena, Braixen and Pancham, but Eevee runs and s the three. Eevee then uses at Team Rocket and Pikachu uses , causing Team Rocket to blast off into the air. After this, Serena again asks Eevee if it will join them. Eevee decides to join Serena and Serena catches Eevee in a Poké Ball. Ash and Clemont take their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls to introduce them to Eevee. Eevee is timid and hides behind Serena but also seems to be comfortable with Bunnelby. Major events * learns that a Pokémon Showcase will be held in Anistar City. * Serena an . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Serena's Eevee Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Monsieur Pierre (video) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; ×3) * (×3) * (×2) * (×2) * * ( ; ×2) * (×3) * (screen; silhouette) * (screen; silhouette) * (screen; silhouette) * (screen; silhouette) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Usually the presented Pokémon harms in the end, but this time Braixen doesn't. * The Japanese title of this episode is possibly a reference to the Japanese title of the book . * The preview for the next episode is narrated by , , , and . * The scene when Serena, and watch dancing is similar to the scene used in Mad-Paced Getter. * makes a reference to an earlier episode, when he talks about the predecessor to the invention that he uses in his attempt to locate Eevee. * The title of the English dub of this episode is listed as The Frocking Find in the Flowers! on most TV guides. Errors * During the scene where watches , and their Pokémon eating lunch, Serena's hat is shown on her head, but in the scene before, she had taken it off. * During the scene where Clemont is about to gear up his invention, his hairstyle is switched backwards. * In the dub, Clemont refers to his invention as the "Living Thing Finder Mark II", saying that it is an improved model of a previous invention. However, said invention is called the "Body Detecting Radar Bot Mark III". * In one scene, is seen without its scarf made of frubbles. ** In the same scene, 's hairstyle is switched backwards. * After Serena leaves her tent alongside Braixen and Pancham, she is shown walking out barefoot, but in the next frame, she is wearing sandals. * When Serena is talking to Eevee after she has finished performing the practice routine for her upcoming , the color on her dress, just above her blue ribbon, is briefly colored the same as the ribbon. * When Serena is going to rescue Eevee, Bonnie appears with five bangs on her forehead without her hairpin. * When Bonnie is playing with Pancham, Chespin, and Eevee near the end of the episode, her ponytail is missing. This error repeats three times. XY089 error.png|Hairstyle error XY089 error 2.png|Scarf and ponytail error XY089 error 4.png|Dress color error XY089 error 3.png|Bonnie's forehead error XY089 error 5.png|Bonnie's ponytail error Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of Serena. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |th= |es_la= |ru= |sv= |}} 089 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Michinosuke Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Shigeru Chiba Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein fantastischer Fund in den Blumen! es:EP892 fr:XY089 it:XY088 ja:XY編第89話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第88集